


Getting By

by spankingsherlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Consensual Kink, F/M, M/M, Platonic Spanking, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:51:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4834286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spankingsherlock/pseuds/spankingsherlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John used to spank Sherlock. After John's wedding, he needs Molly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting By

“You want me to - what?” Molly’s eyes widened with shock. Honestly, her whole facial expression was amusing. 

“I want you to spank me,” he said firmly. “I…I know it’s not a conventional request.”

“No,” she replied tersely. “It’s not." 

Sherlock shifted, nerves flaring. He knew just how unconventional his request of her was, and Molly meant a lot to him. Aside from John, she was honestly the best friend he’d ever had. 

"It helps me,” he murmured, biting his lip. “It always calmed me, made me better.”

"You had someone else to…do that?“ 

"Indeed,” Sherlock replied. “Unfortunately he’s now married and unwilling to engage in emotionally charged acts with another." 

"John." 

"John,” he whispered.

Molly nodded slowly. While she was far from being on Sherlock’s level of perception, Sherlock could see the understanding as it flowed across her expression. Molly was truly wise when it came to people.

"Okay then,“ she managed. "Okay then, I’ll…do it." 

They discussed it at length. Sherlock explained his limits, his old safeword and how it used to be. Molly explained her issues, her fears and how it was going to be.

It did not, however, feel real to Sherlock until he was over Molly’s lap. She took down his pants and trousers and he was more than eager to help her. She laid her hand on his bare skin and he shivered. Molly started with her hand. She spanked him hard, although there was not as much force in her slap as there was in John’s. 

He groaned, pleased. She hit him over and over and he wriggled against her lap, lost in the sensations. He whined a bit when she stopped. 

"Don’t be whiny,” she warned. “You really need this, don’t you Sherlock? Keep your eyes down.”

Sherlock could hear her shuffling, grabbing the implement he’d given her. It was a thick round paddle made of polished wood. It hurt like hell, but he had been waiting for too long for this. He had wanted to make sure she’d leave an impact. The impact of the paddle made him yelp, pain spreading through him. He tensed up before the next strike. It struck his left cheek, then his right. Molly created a steady rhythm with breaks every few moments. 

“Oh,” he moaned, tears burning in the corners of his eyes. “Oh - ah! Oh!”

She continued to beat him soundly until it felt like flames had burrowed under his skin. She stopped and tentatively laid a hand on his burning skin.

“You good, Sherlock?" 

He sniffled in an attempt to respond. He finally got control of himself and nodded. "Very. Thank you.” He got up and pulled up his pants and trousers. He looked at Molly sheepishly. That was when he noticed that her face was flushed.

She stood. He hugged her then. It was a quick and simple gesture, although not one he was used to. Molly was surprised, yet quickly hugged him back, holding tightly to him.

“Are you okay?” she asked. 

“Perfect." 

He needed a friend like Molly and always had. Things weren’t perfect without John, but he was trying to get by and doing good enough.


End file.
